The worst but best birthday
by Narutofangirl1234
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was never normal. Being a ninja, Hokage, and a container of a demon.  This is kinda a confusing story. T because I enjoy my account but could be K  but there is YOAI! Sorry about the title and summery.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Uzumaki Naruto was never a normal child for 3 main reasons

1. He was ninja yes with shuriken, Tanto, Kunai, Yari all that good stuff.

2. He was not only a ninja but the most powerful of his village. He was the king or Hokage as they call it.

3. But the main reason was because he was a demon. Well he actually just carried around a demon he was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. A very mean, ruthless, scary, demon fox. That's atleast how he appeared to everybody else except Naruto. They got along great now after Naruto gained control and won the 4th Great Ninja War.

Anyway's Naruto was currently walking around the village alone because it was the fourths celebration for defeating the Kyuubi on October 10th. Naruto's birthday that everybody forgot today. Not that Naruto cared he was used to this whole being alone on his birthday.

"**What am I then?" Kyuubi asked from his mind**

"_**Sorry Kyuubi I forgot for a moment." Naruto sighed inwardly.**_

"**Do you wanna come in here with me Kit?" Kyuubi pulled Naruto inside after Naruto nodded.**

"_**Kyuubi why do they always forget about me? Am I not good enough anymore?" Naruto asked eye's getting wetter by the moment.**_

"**Shhh, Kit you know that's not true they all adore and love you. They only ignore you because of the stupid celebration. I don't know why they forgot your birthday though you'd think they would pay attion to the one alive. Human's are such idiots sometimes." Kyuubi sighed angrily.**

"_**Kyuubi do you think they still blame me and use this as an excuse to ignore me?' Naruto asked finally losing it he cried.**_

"_**I m-mean I-I don't b-blame them b-b-but I d-don't want t-to be a-alone." Naruto cried running through the bars and hugging Kyuubi.**_ Used to Naruto would've never done that but through time Kyuubi proved that he wasn't as bad as he let on. Kyuubi was always there for Naruto and Naruto was very thankful for that.

"**Kit listen to me. The stupid human's don't know anything so even they do ignore you then your better off anyway's" Kyuubi said softly wiping Naruto 's tears off his face.**

" _**Why is that exactly a good thing?" Naruto asked sadly.**_

"**Because stupidity is contagious. I don't you to become stupid like those human's." Kyuubi stated.**

"_**Kyuubi you'd never leave me right?" Naruto looked up innocently. When he saw Kyuubi's face though he stiffened. Kyuubi was angry…really angry. **_

"**How could you be so stupid to ask that**_**?**_** Do you really think I'd just leave you all alone? I would never ever do that to you Naruto." Kyuubi licked the tears off Naruto's face.**

"**Because I'm too madly in love with you to leave." Kyuubi smiled. Naruto smiled to until he noticed something.**

"_**Kyuubi your human now! How did that happen?" Naruto asked shocked.**_

"**Hmmm, oh yeah was going to saw that in a minute. I learned how to turn into a human form now. So now I ca-" Kyuubi was cut off by Naruto flinging his arms around Kyuubi. **

"**Wow Naruto I'm sorry I know it's not perfect. But am I really that ugly that you have to cry?" Kyuubi faked the hurt in his voice.**

" _**You're the opposite of ugly Kyuubi your beautiful. Also your kind, sweet, funny, loveable, caring, loyal, smart, awesome, handsomest creature I've ever met." Naruto quickly replied blushing.**_

"**Naruto."**

"_**Yeah Kyuubi?"**_

"**Your funny and I love you too." Kyuubi leaned over and kissed Naruto. Who after getting over the shock kissed back.**

Uzumaki Naruto was never a normal child for three main reasons.

1. He was a ninja.

_2. He _was the strongest of his fellow ninja. He was also they're leader.

3. Though all these thongs are strange the strangest was his lover.

Uzumaki Naruto's lover was the big, bad, cold-hearted, fox demon Kyuubi. But Naruto didn't care what other's thought after all he wasn't normal. He was Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuriki and lover of The Nine Tails.

**Okay well that was a very cheesy and crappy ending but in a way fitting -I think-. Anyway's thanks for reading. There are some mistakes I'm sure but… I don't care I'm human. Urm uh this was supposed to be a Fourth and Naruto Time- travel fic but ****it turned out this way. I hope you like it have a nice day **

**0/-\0 0/o\0**


End file.
